


Exciting news

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: His kids [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Carol Danvers & Tony Stark Friendship, F/M, Gen, Minor Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Happy Father's day





	Exciting news

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's day

It's the third time in an hour that Pepper got out of bed only to be bent over the toilet, hurling her guts out.

«Honey?» Tony asks once she's back to bed, «Are you sure you're alright?»

«I'm fine, Tony» she reassures him, «probably something I ate» 

They went to a fancy restaurant that night, for a successful contract Pepper managed to close for Stark Industries, because Tony never does things by halves.

«Tomorrow we'll go to Bruce and see what it is»

«Bruce is not that kind of doctor» 

«I know, I just like to mess with him» Tony smirks.

She kisses him on the cheek, «It's ok, Tony, tomorrow will pass»

\---

It didn't pass. If anything, it got worse, especially when Happy drove her to the office. On her lunch break, Pepper found out that her favorite pasta salad made her want to vomit. Maybe she should have had call in sick today.

By the end of the day, she asked Happy to drive to the pharmacy on the way home. She has to be sure.

\---

«Tony?» Pepper calls, walking in the garage where he most likely is, working on something as usual. He might be retired, but his mind never stops.

«Tony?» she tries again when there's no response.

There's a soft clang some feet apart and Tony appears from under his Ford Roadster. He walks up to her, a soft smile on his face and a smudge of oil on his nose. Pepper chuckles and takes the rag from his hands to wipe the stain off his nose.

«What is it?» Tony asks with a raised eyebrow, his smile only bigger.

«Remember last night, when I kept going to the bathroom?» 

Tony's expression turns confused, «Yes, are you still sick? Should we go to the doctor?» 

Pepper shakes her head, «No need, turns out, it wasn't anything I ate» she takes a deep breath, she feels like crying for how much excited she is. «I'm pregnant»

Tony gapes at her. «You... I... I'm gonna be a dad!»

Pepper laughs as Tony hugs her and lifts her up. He kisses her, «I'm so happy, you have no idea»

«I know, I am too»

«Is it true? 100%?»

Pepper nods, «I bought a pregnancy test on the way home, it came out positive»

Tony kisses her again as he puts her down, «I have to tell Rhodey»

\---

That night, Tony can't sleep. It happens, more often than not, the nightmares never stopping. He sees Peter, turning to dust before his eyes, he sees Strange, Quill and the rest of the Guardians disappearing one by one. He sees Thanos, a smirk on his face as he wipes half the life from the universe. This time, he also sees Pepper and his child at Thanos' feet, unmoving. The bastard might be dead, but damn if he still doesn't give Tony nightmares.

He checks the clock. 3:47 in the morning. He sighs and gets out of bed, walking to the living room. It's dark, except for the blue light coming from the pc on the coffee table. He sits on the couch and opens the laptop. A chat tab is opened and he notices a green button next to Nat's name.

 _< why are you up at this ungodly hour, agent Romanoff_?

**_> I could say the same to you _ **

**_> can't sleep?_ **

_< something like that_

_< you?_

**_> same thing_ **

A pause. Then

**_> I've heard about Pepper, congratulations :)_ **

_< thank you_

_< I hope I'm good enough... I don't want to end up like Howard_

**_> Tony, you're gonna be great, I know it_ **

_< what makes you so sure_

Some moments pass before 

**_> Tony, it's Nebula_ **

Tony didn't see that coming. Before he can say anything, three dots appear at the bottom of the screen, meaning Nebula is writing something.

**_> I never had a father. Thanos was... what he was. He took away my family from me, tortured me, made me fight my sister and replaced parts of my body with metal whenever I would lose to her, yet he still called himself a father, to me and Gamora. The three weeks we spent together in space? You are my friend, yes, but for the first time in my life I felt like I had a father, or someone who would act like one at least_ **

**_> Nat said there was a kid before the snap, wasn't it? Peter?_ **

Tony's heart skips a beat. 

**_> she told me how good you were with him, and also Rhodes saw that_ **

**_> so stop doubting yourself because you're gonna do great as a father_ **

Another pause. 

**_> tell anyone I told you this and I'll shoot you_ **

Tony smiles at the last part.

_< wouldn't think of doing anything like that_

**_> Nebula is right, Tony_ **

**_> and if it doesn't work, there's always auntie Nat and uncle Rhodes beating the crap out of you if you're being an idiot_ **

**_> although, I think Pepper has it covered_ **

_< thank you, guys_

_< I'll try get some sleep, say hi to Rhodes and Carol for me_

**_> will do, good night Tones :)_ **

The moment he goes back to bed, Pepper curls up around him. Tony puts an arm around her and kisses her forehead. He tries to sleep.

\---

The panic attack comes quick and unexpected. One moment Tony is checking if the Ford's engine runs smoothly and the next he has troubles breathing. Without realizing it, he has his phone pressed against his ear.

Harley replies at the second ring.

«Hello?»

«Kid» Tony only manages to say.

«Tony?» Harley pauses, «Another one?»

Tony nods, realizing a moment later that this is not a video call. Luckily, Harley understands anyway because there's the sound of a door closing and Harley's voice telling Tony to sit down. Tony does as he says, sitting on the ground and leaning on the car.

«Tony, listen to my voice» Harley is saying, «breathe with me, in and out, in and out» Tony follows his instructions, mimicking Harley's breathing, «Yes, like this»

«Thanks, kid» the man says once his heart is back to its normal rhythm.

Harley hums, «You didn't have one this bad in two years, what happened?»

«I... I'm not sure, I was checking an engine and my mind started to wander about... Stuff and--»

«Is it about the baby?» Harley interrupts.

«How did you...?»

«Oh, come on, you and Pepper are married for almost two years now, it was about time you guys thought of a mini Stark»

Tony raises one eyebrow, and Harley must have picked on that because he sighs. «Ok, fine, Pepper sent me a text last night»

«There you go» Tony says and they both laugh.

«I'm happy for you, Tony» Harley smiles, «you'll do great»

«How?» Tony scratches the back of his head, «I just had a panic attack because of it, I'm going to fuck everything up»

«You're not, I can tell. You know how I can tell?» Tony waits for Harley to elaborate. When he speaks again, his voice is soft, «Because you didn't leave me. Remember when we met?»

«You wanted to shoot me with your potato gun»

«And you gave me something from your Mark 42, not to mention a lot of other cool things»

Tony sighs, «What's your point, Harley?»

«When you went away, there wasn't a day I didn't wish you were my dad»

Tony's breath hitches, «Harley--»

«No no, it's stupid, I know,» other sounds, like sheets on a bed, «but you protected me and let me help you with your Iron Man stuff, it's more than my father ever did for me or my sister, and you kept helping us after that, even though you didn't have to. You care so much, Tony, and that's what makes you a great person, that's how I know you won't fuck up»

«Language, kid»

Tony can practically _hear_ Harley's eye roll. «I'll go to college next year»

«Speaking of which, you know I can get you into any college you want full ride, right?»

«Yes, I know» Harley smiles, «and I appreciate it, but I want do to it on my terms»

«You're a smart kid, I'm pretty sure you'll get a full ride anyway»

«Oh, I know»

It's Tony's turn to roll his eyes, «Go to study or you _won't_ get to college»

«Alright, _dad_ » Harley says and hungs up. Tony stares at his phone for a moment before he starts laughing. Yes, he can do it.

\---

«Go FASTER» Pepper screams from the backseat where she's laying down as Tony races to the hospital.

«Pep, I'm going as fast as I can»

«Evidently it's not enough» a groan, «why didn't you make this car Iron Man fast»

«I'm pretty sure it's illegal» Tony mutters.

«Sorry, what was that?» Pepper growls.

«Nothing honey, we're almost there»

Contractions started not even three hours ago, bringing Tony to _almost_ panic. Luckily Pepper was alert enough to tell him what to do. The moment the contractions came every ten minutes, Tony took the car and started driving to the nearest hospital.

Another groan, «Tony!»

«Deep breaths, Pep, if you freak out, I freak out, you know it»

«I'm trying!»

Soon, Tony sees the hospital in the distance. He says so to Pepper, who groans in relief. He finds a spot reserved for visitors, turns off the car and opens the door to the backseat, helping his wife out. 

Once inside, a couple of nurses take Pepper in their arms and bring her to a vacant room, with a "we'll take it from here, sir, thank you".

The waiting room is small, with chairs all around the pastel pink walls and a coffee table with various magazines on it in the exact center. There's a tv mounted in a corner, playing some commercial, and the big window on the left lets the afternoon sun in. Tony lets out a sigh and sits on the nearest chair, leaning his head on the wall. He smiles, eyes closed. He's going to become a dad. From now to few hours, he's gonna meet his son or daughter. He's a little scared, sure, but mostly, he's ecstatic. 

He stays like this for some minutes, when he hears a familiar voice to his right, «There he is» Rhodey says, «we had a bet going on, I said you took the first armor you could find and flew»

«And I said Pepper scared you too much to go away» Carol says.

«Well then, I say Carol won» Tony smirks and stands up to greet his best friends. 

«How did you know I was here?» he asks once they separate. 

«We were in the area so we decided to say hi but Friday told us Pepper started labour and tracked your phone» Rhodey replies. 

«Just in time, I suppose?» 

«Two nurses got Pepper into a room, I guess we'll be here for some hours» Tony shrugs. 

Rhodey shakes a deck of cards in front of him, «Luckily I grabbed these before leaving your house»

\---

Two hours later, Dr Williams walks in the room. 

«Mr Stark» she smiles.

Tony stands up from where he's sitting at the coffee table, Carol and Rhodey following suit, and approaches her. «Is everything ok?»

«Oh yes, Mrs Potts was very good, followed the instructions down to a T and gave birth to a perfectly sane little girl»

A daughter. Tony is so happy he might cry. Rhodey gives him a pat on the back while Carol squeezes his shoulder.

«Can I see them?»

«Sure, right this way» Dr Williams motions for Tony to follow her, then stops, «if your friends don't mind to wait a moment more» 

«Of course, yeah» Carol says and Rhodey nods. Tony sends them a smile, then follows the doctor two doors down where Pepper is. Her room is small, one bed, a bedside table, same tv mounted on a corner as the waiting room. The walls here are a washed green instead of pastel pink.

Pepper is on the bed in a sitting position holding their baby in her arms. Their little girl. Her hair is everywhere and Tony never found her more beautiful. He walks closer and Pepper looks up at him, a tired smile on her face. Tony sits on the bed, kissing her forehead and looks down at their bundle of joy, her closed eyes and her tiny fists barely holding Pepper's finger.

«She's beautiful» Tony whispers. 

«Do you want to hold her?»

Tony takes the baby from Pepper's arms, holding her delicately. 

«Look at you» he coos, «you're the best thing I've ever created, yes you are, although your mom did all the work» out of the corner of his eye, he sees Pepper smile, «I love you tons» 

Just then, there's a knock on the door and Tony raises his eyes to see Carol and Rhodey walking in. 

«Hey, guys» Carol greets, «how are you, Pep?» 

«Tired» Pepper smiles. 

«And this must be the new addition to the family» Rhodey says, looking down at the baby in Tony's arms. 

«God, she's beautiful, how did you call her?» 

«Morgan» they say in unison, and then Tony adds, looking at Captain Marvel, «Carol» 

Carol smiles at him, «What an honor» 

«Do you want to hold her?» Tony asks Rhodey, who nods and slowly takes her from his arms. 

Tony sits back on the bed, holding his wife's hand. He looks at Rhodey, holding Morgan as if she's made of glass. He looks at Carol, moving her glowing fingers in front of Morgan, hoping to get her attention. He smiles, because maybe, just maybe, he finally did something good. 

**Author's Note:**

> People who know me, know that I _loathe_ Howard Stark and am very much in love with Carol and Tony's epic friendship, so I decided that he called his daughter after the woman who saved him from space and loves like a sister instead of his abusive father.


End file.
